


What's The Blue Square?

by dancetheficaway



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Smut, babygirl!reader, gp!tzuyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: You're spending some time on your newest video game when Tzuyu decides she wants to play with you, literally.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Female Reader, Chou Tzuyu/Reader
Kudos: 71





	What's The Blue Square?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt was originally: "Could I also request a sugar daddy g!p Tzuyu x babygirl gem reader ? Fluff at the beginning and smut at the end ^-^ ?"  
> Enjoy!

You were in Tzuyu’s large university shirt, rolling around in her bed as you played on your brand new Switch. It was Saturday night, and Tzuyu was sat on the bed as well, her eyes glued to her laptop. 

She had to review important emails for her company, but she had still invited you to sleep over at her place. You agreed, knowing that Tzuyu slept way better when you were next to her.

It was the little things that made you fall in love with her: at the beginning, it was a little awkward. It was your first time using a dating app, as you had been encouraged to try it out by a friend. 

Tzuyu was one of the first few profiles to pop up on your screen, and you couldn’t deny how attractive she looked. Your friend went on to read her bio, and decided right then and there that Tzuyu would be the perfect partner for you.

At first, your relationship had been… a transaction, to put it mildly. You accompanied Tzuyu to important events, dolled up in the expensive clothes she bought for you, and you experienced the business world like you had never done before.

But soon, Tzuyu shyly invited you to go out for a drink, just the both of you at her house. And you had to admit, the more you learnt about Tzuyu’s personality, the more you wanted to spend time with her - so it wasn’t a surprise when you decided to start actually dating.

Of course, Tzuyu still gifted you stuff you didn’t actually need, and you still got a bit embarrassed about it - but Tzuyu had made great efforts when you told her that she could show her love and affection through actions rather than purchases.

Tzuyu was a little clumsy, a little shy - her dating history was rather lacking, and she always felt like she had to impress people around, you being no different. But as you learnt more about her personal history, both of you realised that you were very compatible.

So here you were, on a Saturday night, playing games while your girlfriend worked some more. She had her glasses on, and looked very cute. 

You briefly debated interrupting her work with a kiss, but decided against it - she had told you that she was working on something important. Therefore, you got back into your game, enjoying it peacefully.

-How’s the game? Tzuyu asked after another half hour or so.

You looked up from the screen and smiled at her.

-It’s really cute. Look at the graphics!

Tzuyu pushed her computer away, turning it off and putting it on her nightstand. She wiggled closer to you, leaning on her stomach, her side pressing against yours. 

You pushed her glasses back onto her nose and she looked at the game attentively.

-It does look cute. What are you supposed to do?

You smiled as you explained the aim of the character, and where you were in at your current quest. You only stopped when you felt Tzuyu’s hand slide over the back of your bare thighs.

-Go ahead, babygirl. What’s the blue square here?

You shivered at her voice, continuing your explanations as your girlfriend’s hand travelled higher, resting on your ass. Her fingers slid underneath the waistband of your panties, and you could feel yourself getting wet.

-Tzuyu, can we please talk about the game later?

Tzuyu smirked at you, looking as you put the Switch away on your side of the nightstand before leaning back on your stomach.

-I want to play… with you.

-Please do, Tzu.

Tzuyu moved slowly, kneeling between your spread legs. She gently slapped your ass a few times, and you gasped into the pillow. She made quick work of your panties, pushing her shirt over your figure, leaning down to press kisses against your lower back. You smiled, feeling her squatting down on the bed, taking her glasses off.

The anticipation was burning within you as she urged you to get on all fours. Her hands wrapped around your thighs, pulling you closer to her as she finally started using her mouth on you. You moaned, loving being eaten out from behind. You quickly started grinding back against her mouth, Tzuyu’s appreciative groans heightening your arousal. 

You knew that Tzuyu must be painfully hard by now, and the knowledge alone made you clench around nothing. Tzuyu kept licking your clit, alternating with her tongue pushing inside of you.

-Fuck, Tzu…

It wasn’t long before your moans got a little louder, your hips rocking a bit harder against your girlfriend’s tongue, and Tzuyu smiled against you when you came, calling out her name.

Your body fell back against the bed as you caught your breath. When the aftershocks of your orgasm subsided, you looked behind you to see your girlfriend pulling her sweatpants down. The outline of her length was pressing against the boxers she was wearing, and the want in your lower stomach made itself known once again.

-Can you take one more?

You smiled at how caring Tzuyu was. Always asking about your comfort. It made your heart swell.

-Please, Tzu.

-I got you, babygirl. Give me a second.

She finished getting undressed, leaving her shirt on, just like you. She stroked her cock a few times, waiting for it to be fully hard before leaning over you and fishing in the nightstand.

-Where did I… ah, there you are!

She pulled out a condom, and you turned around. She looked at you quizzically.

-Let me, you said as you took the item from her hands.

Unwrapping it carefully, you gently rolled it down over Tzuyu’s length, feeling Tzuyu’s gaze on you the whole time.

Something about the moment felt rather intimate.

Once you both were ready, you rolled back on your stomach again.

Tzuyu smirked at you, kneeling behind you, her hands instantly landing on your hips.

-I see that my baby has decided how she wants it.

-In that case, give it to me already.

Tzuyu laughed at your reply, and gently entered you. You couldn’t help the whine that escaped you once she was fully inside you, her cock filling you completely. Tzuyu gave you a few moments to get used to the feeling, her hands travelling to caress your breasts.

When she heard you whimper and saw you pressing her hips back against hers, she started to move, fucking you at a rather slow pace, concentrating on thrusting deep inside of you.

Just the way you liked it.

She let out a groan when you clenched around her, and she sped up a little. You moaned, thoroughly enjoying the warmth of her hands on your hips as she kept on thrusting into you.

-So tight, babygirl, fuck…

-Mmm, you feel so good… Harder, Tzuyu…

You keened as she started pounding into you, one of her hands sneaking down to play with your clit, making you let out a loud moan.

Her thrusts started getting a little bit sloppier, and you knew she was close. You were too, with the way her fingers were rubbing at your clit, and the way her cock filled you up. 

-Tzu, I’m close!

Your own hands tugged on your nipples, and you came at a particularly hard thrust from your girlfriend, clenching hard around her cock.

Sounds of pleasure tumbled from your mouth as you enjoyed your orgasm, feeling the hand that Tzuyu was keeping on your hip tighten its grip a little. 

When the major waves of your high had passed, Tzuyu groaned, thrusting as deep as she could as she came inside the condom. You whimpered at the way she pressed deep inside you.

Once her orgasm had ebbed, you felt her gently pulling out, standing up on wobbly legs to get rid of the used condom in the bathroom’s trash can.

You smiled at her when she walked back into the bedroom, her chest still heaving, cock now softening between her legs.

She picked up her underwear and tucked herself back in her boxers, before laying down on the bed and opening her arms. You moved closer, cuddling into her side once you had put your panties back on. 

-So… do you still want to know what the blue squares are in the game?

Tzuyu laughed at your question, kissing you deeply.

-Yes, I do want to know. Please show me.

You smiled as you snuggled up with your girlfriend for an evening of video games, satisfied in all ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
